kamen rider ghost: ghostly desendants
by multiyman37
Summary: My name is takeru kenkuji on my 16 birthday I want to a world of fiction and was killed by a ganma now I became kamen rider ghost and here to search for all 15 heroic eyecons in this world anything can happen with my friends mal jay Carlos Evie Jane and ben I must get them in 99 days can I do it before I'm lost forever find out now
1. Chapter 1

ch.1 kaigan ore

fire everywhere an on going battle a man in suit and tie drew an eye on a sheet of paper. 10 black eyeballs emerged from the seal. A little boy was rushing to is father is father handed him a pendant " dad" the little boy yelled. It was all but a dream from a 16 year old. His name is takeru tenkuji today and is his 16 birthday. " takeru you up" said a young woman with black hair a black skirt amd red top. " oh morning akari" said takeru. " happy birthday oh and theres something in the mail for you" said akari. as she and takeru when upstairs a bald man in a japanese robe was in the main entrance " oh takeru dono good morning" he said. " morning Onari" said takeru . " you are now 16 years of age and still living well the master would be proud" said Onari. " takeru I have a package and a letter for you said the mail man the first was a small box with a very surpising name ryu tenkuji " this is from dad" said takeru " what but he's dead" said akari as they opened it inside was a weird white orb like object. " what is it?" asked arther " better hang on to it, maybe my father wanted me to have it when I turned 16. now the letter" takeru opened the golden letter and was a little confused with what he read

'takeru tenkuji you have ben exspented to go to auradon prep school in land of auradon' it read " auradon? ive never heard of such a place" said akari. " either way a prep school what honer" said Onari " but I never remembered signing up for this... wait theres more. Takeru said reading the rest of the letter. ' your father recameded you to our school he said you find it amazing. The location is no the back of the letter I will exsplain more when you arrive sencerly the head mistess of auradon prep' read the letter. " my father recameded me" said takeru. A few moments later takeru packed all his thing and was ready to leave " take care takeru" said akari " be sure to write" said arther. Takeru waved good by and was on his way . He walked down the path but later foumd a dead end in the road. " thats odd ot says to keep going" he said comfued then the white orb in his hand was glowing and a tunnle had opened up in the dead end. " whoa- that wasnt there before" as he walked down the dark tunnle a light was up ahead as he left the tunnle he found him self on top of a cliff the view was very beautiful as well a flush green valley and in the center was a large castle like stucure " that must be it" he said when he turned a round the tunnle and disappeared. As if it was never there. " wha-" shocked takeru headed down the mountain path and on to ground level.

As he made it down he was amazed at the sight of the school it was all so beautiful. " ive never seen anything like it" he said. As he walk closer he saw go golden statue of what looked like a king. Takeru was shocked when all of a sudden the statue changed into a frousious looking beast " what the- thats impossible" said takeru. What world had takeru been sent to it sure wasn't earth or was it. It was all to confusing. As he walked inside he saw many teens trying to get to class. Non of the teens outside seemed to be shocked about the statue. As he looked back outside and backed up he bumped into someone . Worried he turned around, the person was a girl around his age she had brown long hair , blue eyes and was wearing a whitish blue dress with blue dots and a red bow on her chest. " oh im so sorry miss" he said in consern. "im fine don't worry" she said. Takeru help the young teen get up at this point she was about to trip but takeru caught her. " you must be the new student, im jane nice to meet you." she said giving a shy smile " oh right, im takeru tankuji" said takeru . " ill be showing you around, also the headmisterss want to talk to you" said jane.

As the walked down the hall takeru desided to engage in small talk with jane. " so whats the headmisterss like here" said takeru. " oh well she is a very kind lady youll like her she's also my mother too" said jane " your mother? Really?" takeru said surprised " yeah , what about you where are your parents" asked jane. " oh well I had a dad but he... pasted away" said takeru. Jane had a very shocked look on her face " oh my, im sorry I didnt know" said jane " its okay , in fact my dad gave me this before he died" he then took out a neckless with an eye pattern on it " what is it" said jane " this pendant belonged to a great japanese worrior , mushashi miyamoto

 **History trivia:**

 **Miyamoto Musashi** (宮本 武蔵 c. 1584 – June 13, 1645), also known as **Shinmen Takezō** , **Miyamoto Bennosuke** or, by his Buddhist name, **Niten Dōraku** ,was an expert Japanese swordsman and rōnin. Musashi, as he was often simply known, became renowned through stories of his excellent, and unique double bladed swordsmanship and undefeated record in his 60 duels. He was the founder of Hyōhō Niten ichi ryu or Niten-ryū style of swordsmanship and in his final years authored the the book of five rings (五輪の書, _Go Rin No Sho_ ) a book on strategy, tactics, and philosophy that is still studied today.

" Musashi ?" asked jane. " yeah, he was one of the best swordsman in the world he even devoloped the dual sword style." explained takeru " wow amazing, well here's my mom's office , ill see you later" said jane. Takeru now stood in front of the door to the headmistress he opened the door, at the desk was a woman with brown hair in a pony tail and in a blue dress. " oh hello you must be takeru tenkuji , well come to auradon prep school." said the woman. " thank you miss..." takeru said not knowing the woman's name. " oh yes, my name is fairy god mother" said the woman " oh fairy god mother... FAIRY GOD MOTHER?! as in the one from cinderella" asked takeru in shock. " actually yes thats me" said fairy god mother. " but thats in possible your saposed to be ….." takeru was then interupeted " fictional?" asked F.G.M (a/n im going to call her that for now) " yes but how are you real" asked takeru. " because , your not in the real world anymore, welcome to the sireal world where fiction becomes reality" said F.G.M. " sireal world?" asked takeru. " but how did I get here" " there are many ways you can come to our world I opened that tunnle you went throw" said F.G.M " but why world you let me in?" asked takeru. " it was your fathers idea, he came here once before he died" said F.G.M " really bit how?" asked takeru. " thats for you to descover, here is your class sheet and your room asignment enjoy your stay here." said F.M.G. Later takeru had finally made it to his class room. The students were all chatting as usual teens would before the teacher came at this point the teacher mr. Deley had walked now getting the attention of the students. " alright settle down class we have a new student to day , would you like to intraduce your self to the class?" asked mr. deley. Takeru then got up and walk to the front of the class.

" hello my names is takeru tenkuji it nice to meet you" he said . He then took is seat again. He sat next to two people a girl with blue hair and a blue outfit and a boy with brown hair and glasses his outfit was a lot more tighty then the others in the class. " so your the new student my names doug" said the boy " and im evie" said the girl. " its nice meet you to, uh that jane girl is the daughter of the fairy god mother right, who are you two related to?" asked takeru. " oh well im related to dopey as in dopey, doc, happy , bashful, grumpy, sleepy and..." doug said forgeting one of the dworf's " sneezy" said evie. " right I always forget that one" said doug. " as for me my mother's the evil queen" said evie. " oh evil queen... EVIL QUEEN?!" said takeru in consern " its okay she's not evil like her mom trust me that ship has saled" said doug " oh well then , I hope we can become good friends" said takeru. Later after class doug evie and takeru where outside talking, just then past by a girl on her bike he ad brown skin and a red top with purple pants and wearing a small hat just then her bike split in two and she fell of the three saw this and rushed to the girls side " freddie are you okay ?" asked evie " im fine but my bike isn't" said the girl " look" doug shouted. A misterious force was slicing everthing into all of a sudden the white orb was glowing and takeru saw a monster infont of im wielding a lance and one wielding katanas. " monsters!" shouted takeru. How ever doug jackie and freddie could not see any monster " what are you talking abot theres nothing there?" said evie " wait evie your mirror maybe it knows what there" said doug. Evie then pulled out her mini pocket mirror " mirror mirror in my hand are there any monsters in this land" said evie the mirrors magic the made the two monsters visable. " so you can see use , hand over the eyecon boy" said the lance monster takeru looked back at the orb " this?" he asked " no way this is my dads im not giving it to you" he shouted " then you must die" said the katana monster , it then was about to strike evie but takeru pushed her out of the way and struck in instead. " TAKERU" they all shouted . Is eyes fell droppy and is sigh was going , takeru had died it looks like he never lived to see the rest of this new world and he'll never see his old one again , lis is the end of his story …... or is it?.

Takeru landed in river with a waterfall " where am I now" he lookes up up to see an image. Is was doug evie and freddie where looking at takeru's dead body. " guys im here" he shouted but they could not heir him " im I …... dead?" said takeru. " yes you are" a voice said takeru turned around to see and old man in rob " are you god?" asked takeru. " no im not god, my name is sage" he said , then a little ghost with an eyeball for a head appear. " and im yurusen" said the ghost. " why im I here?" asked takeru. " for another chance at live the eyecon saw how heroic you are." takeru then pulled out the orb which then chaanged it was now black and white with a black camera like lance on the top id had an image of a masked face with the letter G on top and the word ghost on the bottom. " this now contains your soul and now I will make you a ghost" said sage . "really but how can I come back to life" said takeru. " you must collect 15 heroic eyecons the contaim the souls of people throughout history but to do that you need this" sage the stook is hand out, on takeru's waist was now a belt witvh had a black and orange handle and a face with one eye it look like some kind of monster smiling " whats this" asked takeru. " with this you will become a ghost now go and find all 15 eyecon before the ganma do" said sage " ganma you mean that monster" asked takeru. " yes now good luck" with that takeru teleported back to the spot he died at. The three teens he left where scared not knowing what to do " now that your friend is gone, its time we killed you" . But then a light flashed around takeru's body it lifted into the air in a flash of light and now takeru stood on both feet perfectly fine. " no way takeru" evie said surprised. " impossible" said doug. " amazing" said freddie . " what are you gonna do" said the lance ganma. " I dont know but..." he then picked up is pendant. " im not gonna let you hurt these people." he then grabbed the belt but did not know how to work it " oh how do i" then yursen came back. " push the button one the eyecon" when takeru did the lence changed to a letter G " now hit the button on top of the belt incert the eyecon and close it" said yurusen. He then did what he was told then the belt spoke

 **EYE! BATCHIMINA BATCHIMINA, BATCHIMNA**

as the song played a ghost jacket came out of the belt black with orange outlines and orange eyes. This had shocked is new friends. " now pull and push the lever." said yurusen.

 **KAIGAN**

he then change he was in a black and orange suit of armor with a silver covered face and an eye symbol on the front and back. " woah" the teens said. " what are you" said the katana ganma. " I dont really know now" he said . The ghost jacket thentried to get on takeru . Scared he ducked " stay back" he said " you idiot the parka ghost is on your side let it lend you its power" with that the parka ghost got on him giving him a horn and the same masked face on the eyecon.

 **ORE, LETS GO KAKUGO GO GO GO GHOST**

 **GO GO GO GO**

he then looked at his new armor as he pulled tbe hood back the power he felt was amazing. " what is this" said takru. " wow" said evie " he transformed " now you fight then" said yurusen. Takru then pulled out a black and sliver sword from is belt. " well then time to teach you guys a leason" said takru. " oh yeah" said the lance ganma " now its time... to belive in my self" with that he charged into action as the katana ganma fled he was left to fight the lance ganma and lower rank ganma, he slash with all his might and then all of a sudden she floated up " woah im flying , come amd get me" teased takeru. " dont get cocky" the lance ganma said shoot enegy balls at him. He then fell against a tree in pain. " ow, hey I thought I couldn't die" said takeru. " I didnt say anything about the pain though" said yurusen. As takeru was getting beaten yurusen then said " use the lever again to do the omega drive" he nooded and pulled the lever an eye symbol appeared behind him " ive got to channel my strangth" then he pushed the lever the eyecon now had a picture of a kicking foot he then foated in the air and was ready to do his final kick attack

 **DIAKAIGAN, ORE, OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then did his kick and the ganma was destrioed all that was left was a lance and his ganma eyecon which the exploded . Takeru then took out the eyecon from the belt and changed back.

 **OIASHUMI**

evie doug and freddie then showed up. " wow your amazing just what was that" asked evie " that was kamen rider ghost" said yurusen. " kamen rider" asked freddie. " never mind that the other monster just headed for the turny field worst is that mal jay carlos and ben are there" said doug. " well then I got just the thing" then a motorcycle appered it with a horse skull on it " meet the ghost striker" with that takeru got on and transformed again.

 **EYE BATCHMINA BATCHIMINA**

" **HENSHIN"**

 **KAIGAN, ORE, LETS GO KAKUGO GO GO GO GHOST**

 **GO GO GO GO**

freddie evie and doug fallowed suit, at the turny field carlos qnd jay where practiceing for there big game, meanwhile ben was coaching then with mal in the bleacher. Then the ganma showed up and used the ball throwing machine he was hitting everything including mal. " whats going on" shouted mal . Ghost had then showed up evie then took her mirror and used its magic to let her friends see the katana ganma " oh no ive been seen" said the katana ganma. " a ghost" calros shouted. Then a group of lower ganma came to pretect him

" leave them alone." said ghost. " please what can you do" the ganma said. Takeru felt angry he wanted to pretect those peole is fury grew stronger then is body had a red arua. The pendant to , yurusen the showed. " draw an eye on that pendant hurry" he said. Ghost then did and in a cloud of red smoke a new parka ghost appear it more japanesed themed with blades foe hands and a sliver head band as it posed crossing its arms like wepons an image of mushashi appered next to it then sages head appeared in the sky. " this is your first eyecon congrats now let musashi give you his power" said sage. " of course here gose" musashi then went into the belt and made an eyeco appear it was red with an image of two crossed swords the number 01 on top and musashi " what is going on evie" said mal " just watch" said evie . Ghost hit the button as the eyecon had the number 01 now im front " the musashi eyecon?" said the main ganma

 **EYE BACHIMINA BACHIMA**

 **KAIGAN MUSASHI**

 **KENTO ZUBATTO CHO KENGO**

now ghost dawned the musashi damashi with two crossed swords now on the face plate. He took the gamgan saber and split it into two swords " alright come and get me" said ghost he the slashed all the ganmas leaving him to face the kantana gamna takeru could fell the power musashi gave him , it was enough to beat back the ganma " hold the eye on the sword with the belts and do the eye contact attack" said yurusen. He did and then a red eye symbol appeard behind him

 **DAI KAIGAN GAGA MINA GAGA MINA GAGAMINA**

 **OMEGA SLASH**

with that he destroied the ganma its katana and eyecom fell to the ground . The eyecon then blow up. After awhile takeru explained to his new friends what happened " so your dead and we have to find 14 more of those eyecon things" said mal. " yup I just hope I can find them all" said takeru. " oh about that" yurusen said appaering" you only have 99 days to find them or youll disappear for ever" " what" the all said " oh no what im I ganna do" said takeru. " dont worry we can help you" said ben. " im in" said jay " me to" said carlos. " well thanks every one lets do it" said takeru.

Meanwhile in fairy god mothers office sage appeared " that boy sure is some thing" said sage " yeah and I have fath that he'll do well sage" said fairy god mother. Now that the adventure has begun who know what will happen next

 **jay kai kamen rider ghost.**

 **?: let not waste time you majesty**

 **?: I will be the next edison and bring something new to tbe world**

 **evie: that guy is really nutty he's the keeper of edison**

 **belt: EREKI HIRAMEKI HASTUMEI O**

 **episode 2 : king of inventions**

 **this took me two months to finish and I was really lazy to but finally kamen rider ghost: ghostly desendants is here ive got to stop being lazy**

 **review fairly**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 king of invensions

 **my name is takeru tenkuji, on my 16** **th** **birthday I came to the world of fiction in aruadon prep school but was killed by a ganma , so I became kamen rider ghost to collect all 15 heroic to wish my self back to life . I now found the musashi eyecon , and now I only have 97 days left**

in aruadon prep takeru is packing his things up in his dorm little did he know he was sharing a room with ben. " well its good to have a roommate" said ben. " thanks for welcoming me ben" said takeru " man if only I could call akari and onari I tried to use my cell phone but I cant call them" said takeru looking at his phone " well then have I got something for you" as ben and takeru turned around they saw sage holding a green brack and orange rotary dial telephone. " this phone will let you call anyone no matter which world your in" he said handing takeru the phone " wow thanks uh sage ive ben meaning to ask how was able to get the musashi eyecon?" asked takeru " im glad you asked there are three things you need to now about eyecon hunting 1st you need an item related to the person 2nd you need a person who has a connection with the person and 3rd when the item starts to glow you must make a seal witch is..." takeru then spoke as sage wait for him to finish " the eye symbol" said takeru. " ping pong ping pong, ah I can even see it now the next hero you must find is known as the king of invensions" said sage. Takeru thought and then check is historic hero book " aw that sound like thomas edison" said takeru " thats right" said sage

 **history trivia**

 **Thomas Alva Edison** (February 11, 1847 – October 18, 1931) was an American inventor and businessman. He developed many devices that greatly influenced life around the world, including the phonograph, the motion picture camera, and the long-lasting, practical electric light bulb. Dubbed "The Wizard of Menlo Park", he was one of the first inventors to apply the principles of mass production and large-scale teamwork to the process of invention, and because of that, he is often credited with the creation of the first industrial research laboratory

" woah thomas edison so thats the next eyecon" said ben. " well I wonder who we can find that has an intrest with edison" said takeru. Later takeru and ben where walking down the hall to find the 4 isle kids " hey guys" said mal. " hey we found out what the next eyecon is its edison" said takeru. " wow thats great" said evie. " so how are we gonna find it" said jay. Then all of a sudden they could hear power tools coming from a near by room. " whats that noice?" asked carlos. They opened the door to see a man in a lab coat working on a big machine " its almost ready" said the man . As he got down off is ladder he saw the students who had entered the room. " hey what are you kids doing here" said the man " oh sorry" said ben " we just wanted to know what all the noice here" said takeru. Carlos then noticed a display on the table an old phonograph a prejecter and most importantly a light bulb with a picture of thomas edison " woah your a really fan of thomas edison" said carlos " oh you noticed my display why yes I am a fan of his work my name is professer Myles Pendulum an i'm an enventor" said the professer " what are you making?" asked mal. " well I guess I can tell you... this is the infianator (mix between infinate and generator) this envension will salve the energy crisis and am almost finished with it" said the professer.

" dose fairy god mother know that your doing this?" asked ben " well I had to convice her but yes she dose know and hopefully the hole school can use this for power and it won't cause any problems." said the professer. Then on the top of the school two people could be seen one in ragy clothing and the other in a trench coat and hat " is it almost ready" said the young man in rags " the one you sent has arrived and will finish his mission" said the old man in the coat. Back in the lab takeru could heir laughing from the catwalk he looked up to see a ganma on the catwalk it was the elec ganma. " oh no a ganma" said takeru. " what?" asked mal surpised. " so you can see me well I wont let you ruin my plans" said the elec ganma. " well see about that" takeru said summonig his ghost driver and taking out the ore ghost eyecon. He hit the button on the eyecon as it had a G in front and opened the belt to transfrom.

 **EYE, BATCHIMINA BATCHIMINA BATCHIMINA**

" **henshin!"**

 **KAIGAN, ORE, LETS GO KAKUGO, GO GO GO GHOST, GO, GO, GO, GO**

takeru became kamen rider ghost once again and took out the gangam saber he started to attack him and they where both thrown outside as the others went outside mal took out her spell book " beware forsware, show us the spirit thats out there" said mal. The spell then made the ganma visible " oh no ive been spotted" said the elec ganma. He then did a shock attack at mal buut ghost stopped him.

Yurusen then appered " you'll need something else to get rid of this guy" said yurusen. " I got just the thing" he said taking out the musashi eyecon.

 **EYE BATCHIMINA BATCHIMINA**

 **KAIGAN MUSASHI**

 **(BIWA CHORD) KETTO ZUBATTO CHO KENGO**

ghost then bacame musashi damashi and switched the gangam saber two dual wield mode. " are you sure thats a good idea?" asked yurusen. As he charged the ganma shocked him the two swords acted like rods that conducted the electricity badly shooking takeru until he changed back.

 **OIASHUMI**

takeru then had black smoke all over his face " told you" said yurusen " are you okay takeru?" asked mal " yeah im fine I think I need lay down" said takeru as he fainted. Later takeru went back to his room as mal was teating his burns " what where you think, metal conducts electricity" said ben. " I didnt know he had electric attacks" said takeru. " now what that ganma could come back at anytime" said mal.

" we can't let him get that eyecon" evie said " we'll be ready when he comes back" meanwhile with akari and onari , as akari was studying energy waves something strange happen on the moniter. " thats odd these energy reading are going hay wire onari I need to check this out" said akari. " maybe I can help" said onari " if you want lets go" said akari they went to the same path that takeru took and found a dead end. " its coming from this wall" said akari " but how and why" said onari. Then a flash of light appear, they covered there eyes and when they opened them again they found a tunnle. " what magic is this" said onari. " thats impossible, lets go in" said akari as tney both went in.

meanwhile as the professer was working he the ganma came to give him a little 'motavation' " thats it finish your little project" said they denki ganma. As the others where in class mal saw a weird cloud formation outside. " thats weird" said mal. then looked outside " thats weird it looks like a storm is coming" said mr. deley. Then the clouds formed an eye symbol and then a wormhole opened up. " THATS NO STROM, EVERONE GET DOWN" shouted mal. The hole was getting bigger and bigger as all the students where in a panic. Meanwhile fairygod mother went to talk to the professer. " mr. pendulum what where you thinking" said F.M.G . " im sorry didnt know" mr. pendulum said. Then takeru and the others came in " whats wrong" said takeru " mr. pendulum just made a wormhole with his machine, now shut it down" said F.M.G. " I cant I dont know how" said the professer. Then the ganma showed up "your all to late all 3 worlds will be ours" said the ganma " I think you can, the real edison world never give up, if you want to be like edison then do it" said takeru.

"Well ok" said mr. pendulum. As he keeped working to stop the growth of the worm hole his body and edison's first light bulb stared glowing yellow. " takeru its time" said carlos. "right" takeru said as he took out the ore ghost eyecon

 **EYE, BATCHIMINA BATCHIMINA BATCHIMINA**

 **henshin!p**

 **KAIGAN ORE, LETS GO KAKUGO GO GO GO GHOST, GO,GO,GO,GO**

as he became kamem rider ghost , he then drew an eye symbol over the light bulb and then it changed into a parka ghost it was silver with yellow outlines and lightning bolt designs even a lighting bolt ghost tail and light bulbs for hands as it posed an image of edison outlined in yellow. " there it is" said jay. " nows my chance" said the ganma. Before the parka ghost could become an eyecon the ganma fused with it and mutated. " uh mal you might want to see this" said ghost. Mal used her magic to make the mutant visable " what happened" said jay. " the ganma fused with edison he's forcing edison to give him is power" said ghost. The mutant then grabbed mal and run off making a hole in the wall.

"Mal!" shouted ben. The ghost striker then appeared as ghost got on " ill get her back" said ghost. He then drove off. " man that things big" said ghost. Yurusen then appeared " ive got just the thing, captin ghost!" yurusen then summoned a giant black huanted pirate ship with green claws red eyes and an erie smile. " combined your bike with it to form the iguana ghost striker" said yurusen. As the bike attached the pirate ship became a giant iguana. " amazing, now let mal go" said ghost The iguana then lashed its tougue out and lunged forword and slashed at the mutant as it dropped mal. The gang went to check on mal "mal thank goodness your alright" said ben. " come on dont be so worried" she said as she kiss ben on the check. Ghost jumped on a building and looked at the wormhole . " how do I close this thing?" asked ghost. " pull the lever on your driver four times and do the omedama." said yurusen. Ghost followed orders and pulled the lever four times.

 **DAI KAIGAN ORE OMEDAMA**

a giant eyecon appeared in front of ghost. He then kicked it at the wormhole and it closed. Just then the iguna manged to seperate the parka ghost and the ganma. " no the wormhole my power!" said the ganma. " he thought he could use the professer's dream, I wont let him get away with this , edison lets go" said ghost. The parka ghost went into the driver and became a yellow eyecon the top had a light bulb image and the number 02 on top and edison writen on the bottom. He pushed the button as the iris changed to the number 02, he put it in the driver and jumped down from the building

 **EYE BATCHIMINA**

 **KAIGAN! EDISON! (electrical voltage crackle)EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HASTUMEI-O~!**

as the parka ghost went onto ghost the arms of it went to the sholders and ghosts mask changed into a yellow light bulb , kamen rider ghost had become edison damashii. " why you ill make you pay." said the ganma. The ganma shot out his electrical attack put then the antenas on the hood of edison absorbed the shock. " I see I can aborb electricity now" he then changed his gangan saber to gun mode and stared the eye contact attack.

 **DAI KAIGAN, GA GA MINA GA GA MINA**

"my life is burning bright, this is for tricking the professer" said ghost as he pulled the trigger.

 **OMEGA SHOT**

a ball of electricity came out of the gun. As the ganma was destroyed in a firey exsplosion he left behind a radio and a ganma eyecon that blew up. Back that the lab finally stopped the machine " I did it" said the professer. Back in the dorm the gang finally relaxed after along day. " 2 down 13 to go" said takeru. "mr. pendulum is gonna keep working on his machine maybe one day it really could save the energy crisis" said ben. " thats great" said mal. " well another job well done id say.

Meanwhile with onari and akari , as they finally left the tunnle the saw the very same sight takeru one saw. "Akari, I dont think we're in japan anymore." said onari. " no kidding" said akari.

 **To be continued**

 **jay kai kamen rider ghosg**

 **F.M.G: we will need someone to be in charge of the wreck room**

 **mal: id say I could do it**

 **audery: oh yeah V.K**

 **a?: you two look lost maybe I could help**

 **?: they are to busy arguing show them what you can do**

 **ghost driver: HELLO ARROW! MORI DE AOU**

 **episode 3: hello arrow**

 **finally im done my tablet keep acting up and it drove me insane anyway review fairly**


End file.
